


Kyoto Tango

by misspe



Series: Das kalte Gericht [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dark Will, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspe/pseuds/misspe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will und Hanni erleben mörderische Abenteuer in Japan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kalt.

Nass und kalt.

Sein gesamter Körper bestand aus latenten Schmerzen. Verkrampfte Muskeln, schwere Arme, in Beton gegossene Füße.

Und sein Kopf. Großer Gott, sein Kopf!

Die Mundhöhle war ein Pelz, seine Zunge ein trockener Teppich. Er hatte Durst, wollte sich über die aufgesprungenen Lippen lecken, doch Klebeband verhinderte das.

Der rechte Arm zuckte automatisch nach vorne, wollte sich von der Knebelung befreien, aber er blieb an Ort und Stelle – zusammengebunden hinter seinem Rücken.

Langsam, unendlich langsam, öffnete er die verklebten Lider, nur um sie sofort wieder zu verschließen. Es war dunkel, aber trotzdem zu hell. Er stöhnte gedämpft. Der zweite Versuch klappte besser. 

Kaltes Entsetzen lähmte ihn. Er starrte in eine Welt aus Blut, egal, wohin er blickte. Es tropfte von den Wänden und der Decke, sammelte sich in großen, dunklen Pfützen auf dem Fußboden.

Pfützen, die sich bald zu einem einzigen See zusammenfinden würden.

Will Graham schnappte nach Luft, wollte nach Luft schnappen, doch sein Kiefer bewegte sich nicht, arbeitete vergebens, wurde erfolgreich vom Klebeband im Zaum gehalten. 

Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er keine Luft bekam. Er schnaufte in abgehackten Zügen, seine Nasenflügel flatterten. Er rang gierig um Sauerstoff, doch der Kanal war zu eng und zu wenig erreichte seine Lunge.

Ihm war wage bewusst, dass er hyperventilierte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Herzschlag, der in seinen Ohren dröhnte wie das Trampeln von einer Horde wütender Elefanten.

Die Luft war trocken und roch nach Staub und Mäusedreck. 

Nicht nach Metall.

Will öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als sein Puls sich beruhigte. Das Blut war fort.

Er blickte in ein dunkles Kellergewölbe, das von roten Laternen, auf denen kunstvoll kalligraphierte Schriftzeichen abgebildet waren, illuminiert wurde.

Das Licht ließ dämonische Schatten auf den Wänden tanzen. 

Er sah nicht viel, nichts, was er kannte, er war noch nie hier gewesen und er wusste nicht mehr, was ihn hergebracht hatte.

Interessanter war seine Perspektive.

Er lag nicht auf dem Boden. Der Boden war weit von ihm entfernt.  
Jemand hatte ihn aufgehängt.

Und zwar völlig bewegungsunfähig. 

Es war ihm nicht möglich, den Kopf zu drehen, nicht genug, um direkt über sich blicken zu können, doch er sah mehrere Hanfseile, durch Haken geschlungen, die von der Decke aus auf ihn zusteuerten.

Ihn in Position hielten, ohne dass sein Gewicht ein Schwingen in der Luft auslöste.  
Hinter ihm musste es genau so aussehen.

Seine Arme sind ihm auf den Rücken gebunden worden und eines seiner Beine war so angewinkelt, dass sein Fuß mit seinem Handgelenk gefesselt werden konnte. Sein Rückgrat war durchgebogen, das andere Bein hing gestreckt in der Luft.

Wenn er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, blieb es nur beim Versuch. Er spürte die Seile auf seiner nackten Haut einschneiden, reibend, scharf. Am Hals vorbei über der Schulter und unter den Achseln durch, über seinem Brustkorb, unter den Rippen, im Oberarm, Schenkel – sogar zwischen seinen Beinen.

Doch niemals die Gelenke.

Jemand hatte ihn nicht nur aufgehängt, sondern in ein Spinnennetz eingewebt. Ein perfekt ausbalanciertes Paket aus komplizierten Knoten und Schlaufen. Ein Kunstwerk. 

Hannibal wäre entzückt.

Wills Herz verkrampfte sich.

_Wo ist Hannibal?_

*

Die Zeit dehnte sich, wurde schwammig, löste sich auf. 

Er wechselte zwischen Wachzustand und Bewusstlosigkeit in nahtlosen Übergängen, bis er sie nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. 

Er halluzinierte, träumte, wachte – eine endlose Spirale, ein Loch ohne Boden, schwerelos.

Kein Aufprall in Sicht.

 

*

„Er ist interessiert.“

Ihre Hände waren klein und zart, die Nägel manikürt, pastellfarben, sauber. Sie griff nach ihrem Wasserglas, das obszön gigantisch zwischen ihren blassen Porzellanfingern wirkte.

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Will, sie wäre zu schwach es zu halten, aber ihr Griff war stark genug. 

Das Restaurant war gut besucht zur Mittagszeit. Niemand schien sie zu beachten, obwohl ihre westlichen Gesichter hier auffallen mussten wie bunte Hunde.

Hannibal lächelte und schenkte der jungen Frau aus einer Karaffe nach, als sie ihr Glas wieder abstellte.

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass Masamune-san dazu bereit ist, uns zu empfangen und unsere lange Anreise nicht umsonst war.“

„Oh!“ Sie lächelte, kicherte sogar und entblößte dabei eine Reihe unregelmäßiger Zähne, bevor ihr Mund hinter der Hand verschwand. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich glaube, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor.“

Will versteifte sich, als Hannibal sich versteifte. Sein Blick wurde kalt und sezierend, bis Wärme in seine Augen zurückkehrte.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“

„Masamune-sama scheut die Öffentlichkeit. Er ist ein Mann, der seine Privatsphäre zu schätzen weiß. Die Ware wird durch Zwischenhändler übergeben und in diesem Fall werde ich diese Position einnehmen.“ 

Ihr Blick streifte Will und in ihren schwarzen Augen funkelte eine eigenwillige Belustigung, mit der er nichts anfangen konnte.

Was sie amüsierte, sollte vorerst ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

„Mir wurde versichert, dass Masamune-san ein Mann seiner Worte ist und sie nicht bricht, Yamato-san.“

Das Lächeln verschwand ganz und gar aus Frau Yamatos Gesicht. Sie sah plötzlich viel älter aus und nicht mehr so naiv, wie sie sich verkaufen wollte.

„Er hat seine Meinung geändert, Dr. Fell. Bitte finden Sie sich damit ab und führen Sie die Transaktion mit mir durch.“

„Leider muss ich auf unser Arrangement bestehen, Yamato-san. Wenn Sie die Transaktion ausführen dürfen, müssten Sie auch Entscheidungsgewalt besitzen?“

Frau Yamato presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie nur noch einen dünnen Strich in ihrem Gesicht hatte.

„Solche Entscheidungen liegen außerhalb meiner Macht.“

„Bedauerlich“, sagte Hannibal und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. Als er sich erhob, stand Will ebenfalls auf. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit, Yamato-san. Bitte richten Sie Masamune-san unsere Grüße aus.“

Hannibal bezahlte ihre Ausgaben und sie verließen das Restaurant. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber Will tat es. Die Frau folgte ihnen nicht.

„War das ein Fehler?“

„Wenn, dann war es ihrer.“

Will sah in Hannibals Gesicht und glaubte ihm.

„Goro Masamune ist kein Mann, den man unzufrieden machen sollte. Das weiß Frau Yamato ebenfalls. Innerhalb von 60 Minuten wird sie wieder Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen.“

Hannibal hatte recht. Sein Handy klingelte eine dreiviertel Stunde später.

 

*

Ein Eimer voll kaltem Wasser landete in seinem Gesicht, eine Dusche, die ihn mit Brutalität in die Wirklichkeit zurück katapultierte. 

Will zitterte, blinzelte Tropfen fort, die in seinen Wimpern hingen. Seine Zunge stieß gegen verschlossenen Lippen. Er würde alles für einen Schluck Flüssigkeit tun.

„Wie gefällt es Ihnen, Mr. Ingram? Die Schwerelosigkeit?“

Will antwortete nicht und Masamune lächelte, nickte, als hätte Will es doch getan.

„Die Verschiebung von Machtverhältnissen, Kontrollverlust, Selbstaufgabe. Das kann sehr beflügelnd sein, nicht wahr?“

Wills Atmung beschleunigte sich hörbar, als sich eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht ausstreckte, die Finger sich fächernd auf seiner Wange ausbreiteten und die klamme Haut liebkosten.

Wieder konnte er einen zitternden Schub nicht unterdrücken.

Er spürte Masamunes dunkle Mandelaugen auf seinem Körper. Sein Blick hatte Gewicht. Und Will dachte, dass er wohl keinen seltenen Anblick abgab – nackt, gefesselt, schutzlos ausgeliefert. 

Masamune wirkte nicht, als ob er das zum ersten Mal tun würde. Wenn seine Fesselkunst nicht Beweis genug war, dann sein stetiger Puls, der Ruhe und Dominanz ausstrahlte.

Darin ähnelte er sich mit Hannibal. Sie waren beide Jäger.

Masamune wusste nicht, dass Will ebenfalls einer war. Er wusste nichts über ihn. Er kannte nicht mal seinen richtigen Namen.

„Shibari ist eine Kunstform, Mr. Ingram. Ein Werkzeug, das die Schönheit des menschlichen Körpers zum Vorschein bringen kann. Es bedarf Jahre der Übung, um so weit zu kommen wie ich.“

Die Finger wanderten durch seine nassen Locken, ballten sich zu einer Faust und zogen ihm den Kopf in den Nacken. Will atmete scharf durch die Nase ein.

Masamunes Gesicht blickte zu ihm auf, seine Haut schimmerte im roten Laternen Licht wie das Antlitz des Teufels, während er die Zähne bleckte, zufrieden amüsiert.

„Ihr Körper ist sehr schön, Mr. Ingram. Sie achten auf sich. Er ist gut trainiert. Und sehr... ehrlich.“

Die Seile zwischen seinen Beinen. Der Schmerz der Reibung war konstant und auszuhalten. Gerade so. Aber auch aufreizend. Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht. 

Mit einem brutalen Ruck wurde Will vom Klebeband befreit und Sekunden darauf schlossen sich seine Lippen um den Hals einer Wasserflasche.

Masamune stützte seinen Kopf und dennoch verlor er beim Trinken die Hälfte.

„Gut so“, murmelte es, Worte, die Will durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren kaum verstand. „Langsam. Sehr gut.“

Er wurde gelobt wie ein Kind, aber die Flasche verschwand zu früh. 

Masamune bückte sich, lief unter ihm hindurch. Seine Hände folgten den Seilen, die Wills Körper in der Luft hielten, gefangen, ausgestellt, entblößt, zu einem Kunstwerk stilisiert. 

„Manchmal muss man erst gefesselt werden, um sich frei zu fühlen.“

Masamunes Stimme war träumerisch, klang verloren. Wenn er die Fingerspitzen unter die Seile schob, um sich zu vergewissern, das alles noch nach seinen Vorstellungen hielt – hier einen Knoten prüfte, dort eine Schlaufe nachzog – biss Will sich auf die Lippen und schluckte den Schmerz hinunter.

Jede Berührung, jede noch so kleine Veränderung seiner Position, war Folter. Als ihm warmer Atem in den Schritt geblasen wurde, konnte er ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich wünschte, Dr. Fell könnte Sie jetzt sehen. Ich glaube, dieser Anblick hätte ihm sehr zugesagt. Er schien mir doch äußerst... fürsorglich, wenn es um Sie ging.“

_könnte_

_hätte_

„Schade, dass es so kam, wie es kommen musste.“

_Hannibal_

Will schluckte, schloss die Augen.

„Han...“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen, probierte es erneut. „Dr. Fell. Wo ist er?“

„Oh, keine Sorge, er wird uns nicht stören“, sagte Masamune irgendwo außerhalb seiner Sichtweite, irgendwo hinter ihm und etwas in seinem Ton ließ Wills Herz sinken.

„Er ist tot.“


	2. Chapter 2

Das Bühnenbild war eine schlichte schwarzweiß Landschaft – ein Wald aus Kiefern, der sich nach Westen bog. 

Es war dunkel, bis auf den Lichtkegel, der die Musiker erhellte. Sie saßen am Rand des Geschehens, im Schneidersitz, die ernsten Gesichter dem Publikum zugewandt.

„Yamata-no-Orochi“, murmelte Hannibal in sein Ohr, sanft und tief. „Wir sehen den letzten Akt, den Tanz der großen Schlange.“

Eine Flöte schrillte durch den Saal. Ein hoher Ton, der wie eine scharfe Klinge die Stille zerschnitt, bis sie von einem kurzen, hohlen Trommelschlag unterbrochen wurde. Instrumente, die in ihrem sparsamen Einsatz eine feierliche Stimmung kreierten.

Der buddhistische Gesang der Männer klang zunächst befremdlich für Wills Geschmack, der mit einem westlichen Verständnis von Taktgefühl, Harmonie und den alten Scheiben von Glen Campbell aufgewachsen war.

Seinem Vater sei Dank.

Doch die ungewohnte Exotik hatte ihren Charme und das half ihm, sich von der Realität zu lösen, um gänzlich in der antiken Geschichte aufzugehen und sich auf neue Eindrücke einzulassen.

Aus der Dunkelheit schälte sich die Silhouette einer Frau, vollkommen reglos in der Mitte der Lichtung des Waldes stehend. Sie musste schon die ganze Zeit anwesend gewesen sein, doch Wills Aufmerksamkeit war sie entgangen.

Die Bühne erhellte sich langsam und offenbarte eine blass geschminkte Schönheit. 

Ihr Kimono war so rot wie frisches Blut und die Ärmel waren lang, hingen wie gebrochene Flügel herab, als sie ihren Arm ausstreckte und mit einem geschlossenen Fächer in ihrer weißen Hand auf etwas in der Ferne deutete, was nur sie sehen konnte.

Die Spitzen ihres glatten Haares – pechschwarz und in der Mitte gebunden – berührten den Fußboden. Auf dem Kopf trug sie goldenen Schmuck, einer Krone nicht unähnlich, die im Licht funkelte.

„Prinzessin Kushinada.“ 

Hannibals Stimme war so leise, dass er sich anstrengen musste, um ihn zu verstehen – ein Summen in seinem Kopf, ein Dröhnen, das in seinem Körper vibrierte. Er war nah, sie saßen dicht nebeneinander. 

Wenn er das Gesicht wenden würde, könnten sich ihre Nasenspitzen zu einem Kuss treffen. Ihre Knie berührten sich, teilten eine Wärme, die er als tröstlich empfand.

Hannibal hatte ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund her gebracht, nicht um mit ihm zusammen die Vorzüge einer Kabuki-Aufführung zu genießen.

Nicht nur. 

Er wollte Will etwas zeigen, da war er sich sicher, er wusste nur noch nicht, was. Hannibal hielt sich bedeckt, wie immer, doch Will spürte seine Erwartungshaltung in den Blicken, die eine Sekunde zu lang in seinem Gesicht verweilten.

Ein stummes Lächeln in den Augen tragend.

Trotz der Ablenkung, die an Will nagte, zog und zerrte, konzentrierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Schauspiel, welches sich so vollkommen von allem unterschied, was er kannte.

Prinzessin Kushinada bewegte sich in einem Fluss aus Posen, deren Bedeutung sich seinem Verständnis entzog. 

Den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, drehte sie sich auf den Fersen um die eigene Achse. Mit einer grenzenlosen Geduld zur Perfektion der Langsamkeit ging sie in die Knie, verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter dem roten Ärmel und verharrte einen Augenblick, scheu, nur um sich mit der gleichen Geschmeidigkeit wieder in die Höhe zu schrauben.

Der Singsang der Musiker wurde zu einem Wehklagen, flehend, bettelnd. Kushinada breitete in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme aus und wiegte ihren Kopf in dem Takt, den die Sänger ihr vorgaben. 

Es gab nur eine minimale Veränderung in ihrem weißen Gesicht, wenn überhaupt eine stattgefunden hatte.

Doch ihre Einsamkeit traf Will mitten ins Herz.

„Warum weint sie?“

„Sie wurde zurückgelassen. Sie ist allein.Ihre Eltern hören ihr Flehen nicht. Nur das Echo ihrer eigenen Stimme antwortet ihr.“ 

Will erschauerte, als er Lippen an seinem Ohr spürte – eine kurze Berührung, fast Einbildung. 

„Sie erwartet den Tod.“

*

Masamune rollte eine kleine Decke aus mitternachtsblauen Samt auf dem Boden aus.

Er offenbarte eine Reihe von scharfen Klingen – Messer und Dolche, deren Metall auf Hochglanz poliert, Wills müde Augen blendeten.

Seine Finger wanderten über die Schneiden, ohne sie zu berühren. Ehrfürchtig. Behutsam. Er sah nicht auf, als er sagte: „Was wäre Ihre Wahl, Mr. Ingram?“

Will blinzelte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, schluckte trocken. 

Würgte an seiner aufsteigenden Verzweiflung.

Sein Blick fiel auf die einzige Waffe, deren Klinge sich noch im Schutz einer schlichten Scheide aus schwarzem Holz befand.

Ein leises Lachen, als Masamune nickte. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Griff des Kurzschwertes, das aussah, wie die Miniaturausgabe eines Katanas.

„Dieses Wakizashi ist ein Erbstück.“ Masamune befreite das Schwert von seiner Holzscheide und hielt die Klinge ins rote Licht. Sie sah aus, wie in Blut getaucht. „Seit Jahrhunderten in Familienbesitz. Ein Vermögen wert.“

Masamunes Stimme raunte wie ein tiefer Bass, sein japanischer Akzent verlieh den Silben einen fremdartigen Klang. Aber er hatte Übung, eine gute Aussprache und die beste Grammatik, die Will in diesem Land bisher zu hören bekommen hatte.

„Normalerweise wird nach dem Ehrenkodex der Samurai dieses Schwert zum rituellen Suizid verwendet. Davon haben Sie sicher schon einmal gehört?“

Will schloss die Augen, doch sobald er das tat, kippte die Welt und Übelkeit vernebelte seine Sinne. Er stöhnte, zwang sich dazu, die Lider zu öffnen und Masamunes schwarzem Blick zu begegnen, der ihn anstarrte, wie eine tote Ratte.

„Es gibt aber durchaus Ausnahmen.“

Der stumpfe Rücken der Klinge berührte Wills Wange. Instinktiv wich er zurück, vergaß jedoch, dass er keinerlei Spielraum hatte. Die Seile schnitten sich in das Fleisch seiner Haut und erinnerten ihn mit unnachgiebiger Grausamkeit an seine aussichtslose Lage.

„Es ist durchaus erlaubt, einem getöteten Feind damit den Kopf abzutrennen.“

Will leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und sagte: „Ein Jammer, dass ich noch am Leben bin.“

Als Masamune grinste, tat Will es ihm nach. Er fühlte, wie sich das Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel grub, Haken schlug und von nichts anderem als hilfloser Hoffnungslosigkeit an seinem Platz gehalten wurde.

Masamune sagte gar nichts, während er mit der scharfen Seite der Klinge eine rote Linie auf Wills blasser Haut hinterließ – oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeins, eine Kurve zu seiner schutzlosen Kehle schlagend.

Es war sanft und oberflächlich, der Schmerz nur ein lauwarmes Brennen auf seiner erhitzten Haut, die Luft ein kühler Kuss, der sein Blut und den neu ausgetretenen Schweiß trocknete.

Er hörte Masamunes Atem zittern, sah die Zungenspitze aufblitzen. Die Unterlippe verschwand zwischen den kurzen Zähnen, während sich ein glasiger Schleier auf seine Augen legte – schwarze Murmeln in seinem Schädel, die sämtliche Körperreaktionen von Will mit einem stumpfen Glanz verfolgten.

Begierde.

_Er will mich._

Zuversicht begleitete diese Erkenntnis und Will erlaubte sich, dieser Schwäche einen Augenblick nachzuhängen. 

Solange er in diesem Spinnennetz aus geölten Hanfseilen fest saß, war er Masamunes Launen schutzlos ausgeliefert und er wusste nicht, wann sich sein neugieriges Interesse in Langeweile umkehren würde und er dem Zauber ein Ende bereitete.

Das zweifellos ein blutiges sein würde.

Doch sollte er ihn runterlassen, ihn aus diesem Geflecht aus Knoten und Schlaufen befreien – möglichst bevor er bewusstlos wurde oder nie wieder aufwachte – bestand immerhin die Chance, dass er diesen Bastard mit seinen eigenen Seilen erwürgen könnte.

Und so seufzte er leise, fast süß, als Masamune die blutige Linie auf seinem Fleisch mit einer zweiten kreuzte – diesmal tiefer und deutlich schmerzvoller als beim ersten Mal.

„Gefällt Ihnen das?“

Will lächelte.

*

Prinzessin Kushinada verschwand fast vollständig hinter einem Sake-Fass. Als sie wieder auftauchte, war ihre Krone fort und der rote Kimono fiel fließend von ihren Schultern.

Eine Schlange, die ihre alte Haut abstreifte.

Die Robe, die jetzt darunter zum Vorschein kam, war nicht weniger beeindruckend – die Basis bestand aus schwarzer Seide, die ein Muster aus goldenen Triangeln zierte.

Die Schuppen eines Drachen.

„Orochi, die achtköpfige Schlange.“

„Sie spielt beide Rollen?“

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?“

Das war es. 

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich zu einer erhabenen Ernsthaftigkeit verhärtet, obwohl sie scheinbar nicht viel dafür Tat. Es war ein Zusammenspiel aus minimalistischer Körpersprache und Mimik. 

Prinzessin Kushinada existierte nicht mehr.

Orochi trank aus den Fässern, benutzte den roten Fächer dazu als Hilfe und bald schon wurden ihre Bewegungen unkoordinierter.

Will lächelte als ihm klar wurde, dass sie zunehmend hoffnungslos betrunken wurde.

„Jedes Kind in Japan weiß, dass Drachen einem guten Sake nicht widerstehen können.“ Will hörte den amüsierten Ton in Hannibals Stimme. „Es ist eine List. Der Wein ist vergiftet.“

Es war der Höhepunkt des Stücks.

Orochi tanzte taumelnd im Mondschein von einem Fass zum nächsten und mit jedem Schluck mehr besiegelte sie ihr Schicksal zusehends, bis sie kaum noch gerade stehen konnte. 

Als sich ihr angeschwipstes Gesicht im Reiswein spiegelte, verbarg sie sich vor Schreck und Abscheu, doch es war zu spät.

Der Held wartete bereits im Hintergrund auf seine Gelegenheit.

Orochi fiel zu Boden und als sich ihr Kopf hob, blickte sie ins Publikum. Will fühlte sich körperlich getroffen von ihrer hässlichen Bitterkeit.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und er wollte sich vor ihrem Zorn verstecken.

*

Die Abendluft war angenehm warm, fast mediterran.

Im Geisha-Viertel herrschte noch reger Betrieb, die engen Gassen waren voll, aber es war ein angenehmer, fast rücksichtsvoller Strom von Menschen. Es fiel ihm leicht, sich einzufügen, ohne sich eingeengt zu fühlen.

Und selbst die Geräuschkulisse war eine willkommene Abwechslung, half ihm, sich ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzufinden und die Emotionen der achtköpfigen Schlange hinter sich zu lassen.

Hannibals Hand lag auf seinem Rücken, führend, versichernd.

„Hat es dir gefallen?“

„Es war furchterregend.“

Hannibal nickte. „Es ist ein alter Mythos.“

„Mann gegen Schlange. Ein wiederkehrendes Phänomen.“

„Herkules und die Hydra.“

„Thor gegen Jörmungandr.“

„Krishna und Kaliya.“

„Jesus versus Satan.“

Hannibal schnaufte leise amüsiert.

„Jedenfalls ist sie eine ausgesprochen schöne Schlange“, sagte Will.

„Kabuki ist einst von Frauen begründet worden und verbreitete sich schnell. Allerdings wurde diese Kunstform zu häufig für Prostitution missbraucht. Das Tokugawa-Shogunat erließ ein Gesetz und verbannte alle Frauen von der Bühne – ihre Rollen wurden von jungen Männern übernommen.“

Will hielt inne und sah in Hannibals Gesicht. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Lass mich raten. Das Problem wurde dadurch nicht gelöst.“

„In der Tat. Bald durften nur noch ältere Männer auf die Bühne.“ 

„Also ist die Schauspielerin ein Schauspieler.“

„Nicht irgendeiner“, antwortete Hannibal. „Du hast heute Abend den Mann gesehen, den wir bald treffen werden.“

„Masamune Goro?“ 

Will konnte seine Verblüffung kaum verbergen. Er dachte an ihren Blick, an die Augen, die sein Herz aufspießten.

Bereit, ihn mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen.


End file.
